1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drinking utensils and more particularly to drinking mugs constructed from two pieces one of which is a core and the other of which is a hollow sleeve which is held in position over the outer surface of the core.
2. Prior Art
Drinking utensils of various types are well known in the art. In the recent past it has become customary to manufacture drinking utensils utilizing an exterior which is decorated with a three-dimensional figure. It has been found that such drinking utensils in the form of mugs, tumblers, cups and the like, have become quite popular. Such three-dimensional figure mugs are used as promotional or advertising items, as items which appeal to children, items which can be used for sentimental purposes such as mascots or the emblem of a university, organization or the like.
In some instances, these prior art structures are manufactured from two pieces including a core and a sleeve which is held in place over the core. Even though these prior art structures are effective for the purpose intended, it has been found that they do not always function in the manner most acceptable. For example, in many instances, particularly where a three-dimensional representation is contained on the outer sleeve, it is considered most effective that the three-dimensional member be oriented in a specific manner. In the prior art such sleeves have traditionally been allowed to effectively float on the core member so that the three-dimensional portion can be moved thus destroying any desired orientation.
In addition, the prior art drinking utensils, particularly those in the form of a mug, known to applicants have been constructed in such a manner that the sleeve is inserted over the core and then the handle has been permanently affixed to the core thereby trapping the sleeve in place on the core.
The best prior art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. Nos. DES72,918, DES165,566, DES258,795 and DES282,329; U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,639; United Kingdom Registered Design 2023013 Registered 20 May 1992 and an advertisement in Hong Kong Enterprise of April 1983 (p. 223).